midnightsynergyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Objects in Wonderland Games
This page is for the objects seen in the Wonderland games. Pushing Objects Wooden Box: Can get pushed, floats in water & can be used to build bridges. Can't stand lava, flames or fireballs. Steel Box: Can get pushed, does not float at all, but if two are stacked it can make bridges. They also block fireballs & can stand water, lava & flames. Plasma Box: Can get pushed, blocks fireballs & ghost. Can stand flames but can't stand water or lava. Boulders: When they get pushed they role until they hit something. They don't float but if two are stacked they can build a bridge.Can stand water and flames but can't stand lava. Powder Keg: Floats in water, but its highly explosive. Stinky, Loof, Qookie, & Peegue are the only ones light footed enough to push them around, but if any enemy goes near them they will explode and take neigboring squares with them. Can't stand lava, flames or fireballs. In Wonderland Adventures, Powder Kegs are known as TNT Barrels. Reflectors: Can get pushed but they don't float at all, but if two are stacked on top of each other they can build a bridge. They can reflect fireballs and can stand water,but cannot stand lava or flames. Prisms: Can get pushed, but they don't float but if two are stacked on top of each other they can build a bridge. These can split fireballs & shatters. Can stand water but cannot stand lava or flames. Sticky Cubes: Only seen in Return to Wonderland. Can get pushed but they don't float at all, but if two are stacked they can make bridges. If you push one into another sticky cube, they will make a solid wall. When solified sticky cubes block ghost. Link Spheres: Only seen in Return to Wonderland. They are just like boulders, but if you push one in either red, yellow, green or blue all of those spheres in one of those colors will move in the same direction. Machines Gates Gates are machines that will get turned off and on by buttons. Box Generator: There are 13 types of generators corresponding to the objects above. A generator is operated by sinking or destroying objects of the same type as the generators. Warp Gates: Only seen in Return to Wonderland. Just like the Generator, but with enemies instead of objects. Collectables Rainbow Coins: Only in Wonderland & Return to Wonderland. The goal of each level is to collect every rainbow coin available to make it to the exit. Bonus Coins: It is not necessary to collect everyone of them to complete a level, because they area challenge to find sometimes because they are put in hard to reach places. Extra Time: When they get collected 30 seconds are added to the timer. Keys(Wonderland Secret Worlds): Only in Wonderland Secret Worlds. Replaces the Rainbow Coins & its the same thing as the rainbow coins. Keys(Wonderland Adventures series): Only in Wonderland Adventures & Wonderland Adventures: Mysteries of Fire Island. Collect them & you open the gates that matches that color. Gems: Only in Wonderland Adventures & Wonderland Adventures: Mysteries of Fire Island. They are just like the bonus coins from the original Wonderland trilogy. Exits Exit Gate: When all Rainbow Coins are collected, the gate will open up. Gold Star: Only in Wonderland Secret Worlds. When all keys are collected, the gate will open up. Rainbow Star: Only in Wonderland Secret Worlds. Found in secret areas in Wonderland,when all keys are collected the gate will open up. Buttons Square Button: Press on it & it will stay activated for you. Round Button: Will be needed a object to keep the button activated. Timer Button: Press on it & It will stay activated for a short period of time. Transportation Teleporters: There are 8 different types of teleporters in different colors. The teleporter with the matching color is linked. If you are going to the right color that means you are going to a different direction. If something is blocking one of the teleporters that means you will go to another direction. Transporters: Stinky & the gang can use these floating platforms to cross on empty space in water,space or lava. It will keep moving until it hits an obstacle. This object is only seen in Return to Wonderland in the original trilogy. These are also used in the Wonderland Adventures series. Trampolines: Only seen in Return to Wonderland. Makes characters bounce high over walls, enemies & objects. Other Stuff 3D View (also known as 1st Person View): You play the level in the Stinkers point of view instead of the regular top-down point. Conveyor Belt: Conveyor Belts are devices that will take a Stinker or object into another place. Electro Tiles: Electro Tiles are electric floors that can constantly alternate from electricuting from the top of the floor to the electricrocution below it. Empty Space: A tile that does not contain anything and you can't walk over it. Flames: Anything that touches them will react the way they do when they touch a normal fireball. Gold: Getting gold requires getting all Rainbow Coins and Bonus Coins. Ice: When a Stinker slides onto it, it will take a Stinker to that direction until it hits normal ground. Lava: It is simular to lava but with some changes. Wooden Boxes, Powder Kegs, Reflectors, Boulders, Link Spheres, Plazma Boxes and Sicky Cubes cannot withstand it at all but Steel boxes will, and it will also kill Stinkers, Z-Bots, Rainbow Spirits and UFOs Signs Signs can be read by stepping on them. Spikes: They are myriad of thin spears that come out of the ground. Wall: These obstructs anything that tries to get pass it, they come in many heights. Water: Water is the most common liquid in Wonderland, Anything can get pushed in, but it is lethal for Stinkers and Z-Bots. Enviromental Features: In some levels in the original Wonderland trilogy, there are weather features such as: rain, snow, storm, rainbow, and color changing. Other Decorations: The rest of the objects cannot get walked through or pushed. These include mushrooms, houses, flowers, trees, birdbaths, statues, rocks, fountains, pillars, pyramids, streetlamps, snowmen and big boxes. In Wonderland Adventures series Rainbow Magic Spellballs which do various things such as teleportation, matter creation and destruction, controlling objects remotely, freezing objects and water and time travel. A magic user needs Magic Gloves. Scritter Cages: Cages that will trap Scritters. Rainbow Shards: Rainbow Shards are coloured crystals that keep Wonderland's colour intact. Without the Rainbow Shards, Wonderland would have no colour. Fire Trap: A Fire Trap is a dangerous trap in the Wonderland Adventures series. It's fire will turn on and off at regular intervals. Wee Stinker Exits: These exits will lead the Wee-Stinker's and Baby Boomer's to the end of a level. Springs: Any character that moves in-front of it will get sprung across the level. Misc. There are some merchendise shops throughout Wonderland. They sell things like the Spy Eye,gold star,lights,etc. Category:Wonderland Category:Objects in Wonderland games